The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating power to a light emitting diode array and, in particular, to a power supply for operating light emitting diode array traffic signals.
Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are becoming more common in many applications as they are used to replace less efficient incandescent lamps. Status annunciators, message boards, liquid crystal display back lights and traffic signals are common applications for LED arrays. In most of these uses, electrical power is obtained from a.c. mains (120 v.a.c., 60 Hz) and some form of power supply converts the alternating line voltage to d.c., or pulsing d.c., for powering the plurality of LEDs.
LEDs typically exhibit forward voltage drops on the order of 1.2 to 2.0 volts when driven at average currents of 20 to 25 ma. For purposes of efficiency, the LEDs are usually connected in series so that a higher power supply voltage can be used to light an array of LEDs.
In many applications where a relatively large number of LEDs are necessary to deliver substantial light output, several series strings of LEDs with a ballasting resistor in each string are normally connected in parallel. As shown in the FIG. 1., this traditional circuit arrangement provides some redundancy from single point LED failure, as any “open” LED will only extinguish its own series string leaving the other strings active. Since this relatively simple circuit does not provide any regulation, i.e. the light output varies with varying input voltage, it has been generally superseded by the regulated circuit shown in the FIG. 2. The regulated circuit employs a linear current regulator instead of individual ballasting resistors to maintain a given current through the LED strings. The highly dissipative nature of such linear regulators makes such use questionable in heat sensitive apparatus such as LED signals however. Heat generated by the regulator could exacerbate the deterioration of the thermally sensitive LEDs.
A non dissipative. unregulated power supply for LED signals is shown in FIG. 3, and uses a series capacitor as the current limiting element. Such highly reactive power supplies exhibit very poor power factors however, and may be disallowed by power utilities.
Several problems are associated with these prior art simple circuit topologies. The input current wave forms are generally badly distorted and the power factor is poor. Reasons for the poor power factor and high distortion relate to the discontinuous conduction of the diodes in the circuit feeding large capacitors. This phenomenon is well understood, and plagues many small off line power supplies. Until recently these concerns were essentially disregarded by the electrical power industry because the impact to the power grid was relatively small. Of course, as larger numbers of these low power appliances are connected to the power grid, the effect is no longer inconsequential. In fact, many utilities are placing limits on permissible power factor and distortion behavior of electrical devices connected to their lines.
LED traffic signals are being retrofitted in place of incandescent lamps primarily because of the energy savings common to LED signals. For example, an 8 inch diameter incandescent signal might consume 67 watts and its LED equivalent 14 watts, or a 12 inch diameter incandescent signal would consume 150 watts while its LED replacement would consume only 28 watts. The dramatic energy savings translate into greatly reduced operating cost, which is an important criterion, as electrical power is becoming more expensive. Also, in many parts of the country, electrical generating capacity is at its limits, and new capacity cannot be added because of environmental concerns. This strong interest in LED signals as an important energy conservation resource is clouded however by the poor power factor performance of commercially available signals.
Power factor (p.f.) is well understood in the electrical engineering community as the ratio of real power to real power plus reactive power, or more conveniently. p.f.=cos θ where θ is the angle in electrical degrees of the current-voltage phase offset. That is, in many reactive loads powered by sinusoidal (alternating) current, the voltage and current may be out of phase.
The apparent power that has to be delivered to a given load in volt-amperes (VA) is, therefore equal to the true power consumption of the device in Watts divided by the power factor. For example, an appliance with an internal power consumption of 100 Watts that exhibited a power factor of 0.4, would require 100/0.4 or 250 VA of energy from the power line and utility generator. Taken separately, the many small electrical appliances that are widely used have only a moderate effect on generating capacity. However in aggregate, a large number of small devices can have a significant impact on the power grid.
By means of example, a medium size city (San Francisco) may have some 2000 signalized intersections with a total of 16,000 mixed 8 inch and 12 inch traffic signals. If the existing incandescent signals with an average power consumption of 100 watts are replaced with LED variants of 20 watt rating, a significant power saving should result. The 1600 kilowatt (kW) load imposed by the incandescent signals should be reduced to 320 kw by the LED retrofit devices. However, if the LED signals exhibit an actual power factor of 0.3, the resulting load to the power grid is 320 kW divided by 0.3 p.f. or 1067 kW. The energy savings is then only 533 kW, which is the net mount of power that the utility can convert to other uses. Clearly then, the need for power factors close to unity is apparent. Another factor that directly influences the amount of power (apparent VA) that needs to be delivered to a given load is the total harmonic distortion of the current waveform supplying the device. True power factor is adversely affected by current or voltage distortion, and the significance of this influence is only now being widely accepted. There is shown in the FIG. 4, a traditional power factor vector diagram (which is normally two dimensional) which has been expanded to a three dimensional form to indicate the influence of distortion on the apparent power vector. The total power required vector VA (apparent power) is determined by the combination of the working power vector WATTS, the volt-amperes reactive vector VAR (non-working power) and the distortion volt-amperes vector DVA (non-working power).
Harmonic distortion or deviation from true sinusoidal wave forms not only gives rise to further wasted energy, but increases the electromagnetic interference potential of the load. Radiated and conducted interference is a concern because of the interference potential with other services (radio communications for example).
Harmonic distortion is becoming more prevalent in power supplies as these devices are converted from inefficient linear operation to far more efficient switchmode operation. A wide variety of circuit topologies are used in modern switching power supplies such as thyristor and triac phase control, or bipolar or field effect transistor switches. A consequence of these solid state approaches is increased harmonic distortion and poor power factor behavior. In order to mitigate these problems, several approaches to power factor and distortion control have been developed that operate with and use the efficiency of the switchmode power supply itself. That is, instead of correcting for power factor in a separate functional device (that is connected between the power supply and line), the power factor and distortion correcting function is part of the switchmode power supply. A number of manufacturers of integrated circuits (Linear Technology, Silicon General, Motorola and Unitrode for example) offer monolithic devices that perform the power factor and distortion control function. A review of this art is presented in Power Supply Cookbook by Marty Brown, 1994, Butterworth-Heinemann.